Kenzi leaves
by The Epic Cheddo's
Summary: After getting hurt one too many times and getting chewed out for letting the bad guy escape, Kenzi packs her bags, but before she leaves she goes to the Dal to have a few drinks, but what she hears coming from her "family" hurts Kenzi to the bone. After getting sh*t faced, she gets confronted my Dyson and Hale. Instead of facing them, she faces the music and leaves, for good.
1. Kenzi Leaves

_**Kenzi's P.O.V**_

I sat at the bar in the Dal, a shot glass in front of me and a bottle of vodka to its right. Today had been a really shitty day, after going with Bo on one of her cases, only to get injured when the slimy guy escaped, Bo decided to yell at me for letting him get away because I was to fragile for always getting hurt and she was sick of it. I also knew that even if it was true, she was still feeling the effects of the Garuda fight and still a little wacko in the head. But anyway, that was just the beginning of that day. After patching myself up, I asked Bo if she was going to be with Lauren today, to the answer I got was,

"Of course I was, what does it matter to you?" She actually snarled at me. I mean Bo, Bo-bo my sister snarled at me, so I left it. I went back up to my room and put some new clothes on since the ones I was wearing were all gross and bloody, after doing that I pulled a duffle bag out of the bottom of my closet, and grabbed all my things and stuffed them in before leaving it in the corner of my room, to grab in case I was in a hurry to leave. I walked down to the living room sorta place and grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and headed out the door. From there I went to the Dal.

But when I got there I wasn't very happy about what I could hear coming from Trick's study.

"Dyson, she is a liability to Bo, to all of you. I will not risk all your lives for a human, even if it is Kenzi, and I know how all you feel about her but this is not her world." I heard Trick say. I gasped at what he said, it felt like my heart was ripping.

"I get that Trick but she has saved all of our lives more times then I can count, are we just going to kick her away even after all shes done for us?" I heard Dyson say, I was happy that he was supporting me, that was at least until what I heard next.

"Fine Trick, shes going have to leave, but this is going to come back and bite us all, how are we going to tell her that she has to leave?"

I felt my heart ripping into little pieces and he wasn't even done yet, but I didn't stick around to hear it. I went to the bar, grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of vodka and threw back shot after shot after shot. By the time Bo and Lauren showed up I was completely shit-faced. I didn't even spare them a glance, Lauren did come over and sat next to me, even tried talking to me but I just ignored her, while Bo went to talk with all the others. I heard everyone come out and over to where Lauren and I were sitting, Bo took Lauren over to one of the booths and they did their thing while Trick went behind the bar to serve other customers. And that left only Hale and Dyson, who made their way to stand behind me.

"Kenz, we need to talk" I heard Dyson say. I just shook my head and sniffled, I moved the glass and bottle towards Trick and got up, I wobbled slightly but stood up right and turned to face them. In their eyes I could see regret, sadness and pain, but I didn't want to see that right now. Not with what I had heard and what they were most likely wanting to talk to me about.

"No Dyson we don't need to talk, I heard everything, I know I am a pathetic human that keeps getting injured, that puts you all at risk, so I'm going to do you a favor and spare you from telling me all this shit." and with that I walked past them and out the door, not sparing a glance to either of them or Bo. As soon as I got out the door, I was in full blown tears, but I mustered up all the strength I had and walked home, grabbed my bag and left. I got a cab to the train station and picked a train that would take me far away, anywhere, I don't care. Just away from those that I had called family, but not anymore.

This was the end of this chapter in my life, I was done with Fae and their shit, I had risked my life more then them on many many occasions and for what, nothing. This was the end.


	2. AN Please read!

Thank you all so much for your reviews, I have been ecstatic that you all love this story. However, this story was only meant to be a one shot, but after reading a very long and very inspiring review from a guest, I have decided to continue with this story. It may be a little while before another chapter comes but stick with me and I should have another before Christmas comes.

Now to all those that read my other 3 stories. I know you're all looking forward to a new chapter and I know one hasn't come since March this year. The truth behind that is, I have lost the drive for the stories, had major writers block, have been dealing with school/tafe and have had family issues to deal with. I apologies for making you all wait but I might possibly be able to pull my head out of the sand and write another chapter. Sorry again for the major delay.

Also I want to apologies because I seem to have a habit of forgetting to put a disclaimer. But from now on, it is going to be implied, and since I definitely don't own Lost Girl, it means as such that I don't own it.

Hope you can all forgive me and continue to read and review my stories I will get a chapter done soon.

Yours forever,

The Epic Cheddo.


	3. Shadows in the dark

_**Kenzi's P.O.V**_

I walked and walked until my feet hurt, I had no idea where I was, once I had gotten on the train, I waited for a decent amount of stops before getting off and then I started walking down the barely lamp lit sidewalk, I looked at the time on my phone and it read 4am. I grimaced at the time but continued to walk, I came across a street sign, I knew it was a major one because it said Winchester Ave.

I shook my head and continued walking, I had no idea how long I had been walking for because soon I could see a car coming from the distance, I knew it wasn't any of the gang because they couldn't track me this quickly, I doubted they even knew I was gone, or at least they would once Bo woke up or something, then again there's a quite possible chance that Bo won't even notice.

I just kept walking down the lonely street, listening to the silence around me, there were no birds chirping in the trees, no people walking the streets, no sound at all. The car pulled up along the side walk and the window rolled down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that a man and a woman sat inside the car, but I didn't care, I just kept walking. Being a street kid, you know not to take rides from people, because it could mean your death, even if they are good people.

"Hey kid, wait up, let us give you a ride home or to the train station or something! Please! You shouldn't be out here alone at night, there are monsters out here." The man said, my head perked up at the mention of monsters and I knew that they would be talking about Fae, but I could care less.

"Thanks for the concern but I am fine, I know how to look after myself, goodnight." I said and continued down the street, the people in the car sighed and then drove around the corner and disappeared into the early morning. I shook my head again for what felt like the millionth time that night.

I don't remember how long I have been walking for, but the sun rose a few hours ago meaning that Bo would be waking up soon, probably off to do some fighting or something with Lauren, I doubt she would even notice my absence but I know maybe Hale or Dyson would, actually now that I'm thinking about it, I knew they wouldn't, Hale would be too wrapped up in some cute Fae chick to worry about her and Dyson would be too wrapped up in work or Bo, after all that I did for him, I saved his ass I don't know how many times, I even got his bloody love back after he just gave it away, and now look where I am, walking down some street in a run down part of town.

Looking around I didn't see anyone so I walked over to the side of the building that I was walking past and slid down onto the ground, wrapping my arms around my chest, I heard my stomach growl, I hadn't even realized that I was hungry. I tried to push past the feeling of my hunger and tried to sleep a little, and thankfully I did fall asleep, if only for a little while before I got up and continued on my walk, to wherever in gods name I was walking. What I hadn't noticed was the group of men that lingered in the shadows, watching as I walked, as I slept, only to disappear and tell their master what they had seen.

_**Dyson's P.O.V**_

After Kenzi walked out the Dal, I had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen, but before I could go after her, my phone rang.

"Thornwood." I answered.

"Yes sir, I will be there right away, thank you." I told my captain, I looked over at Hale, my partner, and shook my head, I would handle this by myself, maybe it would take my mind off of Kenzi. I headed over to the police station to grab my gear before heading out to the crime scene, it was a couple blocks over from the Dal, a young girl had been killed. I had hoped that it wasn't Kenzi, thankfully when I got there I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't her.

Putting my gloves on, I looked at the body for the cause of death and found that she had been sliced open at the stomach and all her organs were hanging out of her body, and a massive pool of blood around her. I grimaced and wondered who or what could do this, and why they would, I took a sniff of the air and my head immediately shot to the dead girl, her scent was Fae, a water nymph. Why would someone would kill a water nymph and why she was so far from either water or the Dal?

After getting the witnesses statements, I went back to the police station and tried to think of what had happened, why it had happened and what I was going to do about it. However I just couldn't concentrate, my wolf was howling in my mind for some reason. It sounded like it was in pain, from what and why I had no idea, but I had to push him to the back of my mind to be able to work. But that didn't happen, the howling just got louder and more painful. So I decided that there was nothing I could do until morning with Hale and went home.

Once I got home, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch and pondered why my wolf was feeling the way it was and why it sounded so painful. Finishing my beer, I got up and stripped down as I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, after brushing my teeth, I walked over to my bed and lied down, hoping that sleep would block out the painful howls of a wolf without his mate.


End file.
